Lost then Found
by MikoKagomeChan
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang finished the jewel. A group of demons fight them for the jewel and lives are lost from both sides. Everyone dies except for Kagome. Then, she wishes a wish the changes everything and new relationships are formed. IK SM


Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not own Inuyasha...but I will someday! Muwahahahahaha  
  
Chapter one: A Twist of Fate  
  
"Finally!! We finally completed the Shikon jewel after five long years!!!!" yelled Kagome triumphantly. They just got back from Inutaisho's grave where the last jewel shard was. "Yes, it's been five long fun years though. Hasn't it?" said Sango. They were in the hot spring for a long relaxing bath. Kagome just sat silent. 'Now that the jewel shard is complete, I won't have any cause to come here anymore. I don't want to leave though because I have made so many good friends here,' thought Kagome. Soon, they finished their bath...but not after they caught Miroku peeking at them both. Sango had hit Miroku so hard on the head this time that by the time he had come to, it was already nightfall. (It was during the after noon when they were taking a bath.) When Miroku tried to explain to them that his intentions were good, it only recieved to more huge, swelling bumbs on his head.  
Inuyasha and them were on there way to Kaede's villiage when the were attacked by a horde of demons. "Give us the Jewel, and we won't kill you slowly," said the demon pack. "Never!!!" said Inuyasha. "We fought hard enough to put it back together, we aren't just going to give it to you without a fight!!" Soon, the gang and the demons were in an all out battle for the Shikon no tama. In the end, the demons had all died, but they inflicted so much damage on them all. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all dying from loss of blood. Kagome was the only who wasn't hurt that bad because Inuyasha had been protecting her from everyone. Kagome had passed out earlier from a blow that a demon had inflicted on her. When she awoke, she saw the horrible sight in front of her. Ther were corpses of demons everywhere, and there were also the dying bodies of her friends. When she saw them all, all she could do was cry. Then, she heard them calling to her. As she approached them, she talked to them all and they soon died in front of her. The only one left alive was Inuyasha who was already dying of all the blood lost. "Ka go me...," he called out. Instantly, she was next to him crying. Inuyasha tried to put a smile on his face but he was too weak to do so. "Kagome...you have to listen to me." he said. "Go back to you time and stay away from the well. Everything has been so tragic. I just can't bear you going back here. Please...promise you that you will never go near the well."  
"I promise." said Kagome. Inuyasha gave her a weak smile and said, "Kagome...I....I." and with that, he died. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kagome cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep next to her dead comrades. When she awoke, she thought to herself, 'Why did this have to happen to me. I didn't do anything wrong. I wish that they would be reincarnated so that I can meet with them at my time. I wish that they would some how go to the same school as me. I wish that I could see Sango my best friend once again. I wish that I could see Miroku. I miss the way that he would grope Sango and she would slap him half to death. It would always bring a smile on my face. I miss how Shippo would always beg for things. He was like a little brother to me. And Inuyasha. Oh..Inuyasha. I didn't even have the chanco to tell him that I love him. I should have told him earlier. Then, he would know.' With that though, she broke out crying once again.  
While she was crying, she saw a bright light come from the Shikon jewel.her tears were dissolving onto the Shikon jewel. Suddenly, the jewel disappeared. into nothingness. Kagome slowly stood up and tried her best to bury her friends. When she finished, she walked all the way to the well and jumped in. When she reached her time, she sealed the well so that she may never go back to that dreadful time. She soon trudged to her house. She found out that it was empty. On her refiridgerator, there was a note there. It read:  
  
Kagome,  
Just n case you got back, we have gone to Kyoto to visit your sick auntfor a week. There is food in the fridge to last. Ask Inuyasha if you can stay there until we come back so that the house won't be left messy.  
Love,  
Mom, Grandpa, and Sota  
  
'Inuyasha will never come to get me now', Kagome thought bitterly. She walked up to her room and locked herself in there and cried for the rest of the week. The only times she left was to eat and use the bathroom which wasn't often. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
soo. how do you like it so far. it's my first story ever. please no flames or anything. :( I'll get the second chapter up ASAP. 


End file.
